Molten Frosty Lava
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Takes place before and after the movie X-Men: First Class. Emma Frost has her own agenda, and it involves a Russian Omega mutant. Emma Frost/OC pairing


A/N- This takes place before/after the events of the film X-Men: First Class. I do not own the X-Men franchise in any way, shape, or form. I make no money from this work of fiction. Anton Demidov aka Adranus is my own character, however. So no swiping him from me ;-)

Emma Frost sauntered into the small compound confidently. Standing behind the first door she opened was a man, "A pleasure to see you alive," he spoke with a thick Russian accent, "I trust you had no problems?"

"None. Everything went according to plan," she smiled, her hand caressing his chest as she spoke.

"Excellent," he gently took her arm and led her further into the compound, into a room with a large screen, "did you use your body?"

"Only my mind. They buy into it every time. So embarrassing for them."

"Indeed," he smirked as her hands moved over his torso while he pushed buttons to bring up a listing of the mutants Emma had seen. "Other than the telepath, none of these are particularly powerful."

"There are powerful ones out there, somewhere. I've sensed it. I'm sure the other telepath, Professor X they call him, will find them. He wants to train them."

"Shame," he smirked.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think a little relaxation is in order," he turned and wrapped his arms around her, "just you and me, alone. I think you deserve a break."

"You must have been busy as well. Someone got the Russians to stop the firing of the missiles in Cuba."

He laughed, "What can I say? I have a way with words."

"Adranus, you didn't use words did you."

"Actually, I did. Followed by a brief show of my powers. For some reason, magma scares them," he shrugged.

"I'll bet," Emma smirked, pulling him to her and kissing him, "less talk, more reconnecting. It was gross letting those lesser men even look at me like they were. My body is yours," she pushed him into a chair and straddled him.

"We could go to the bedroom."

"Move quickly then," her mouth moved to his neck, sucking and biting him. Adranus groaned and closed his eyes before standing up, Emma's legs locked around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom.

After they had made love he turned onto his side and gently caressed her cheek, "Oracle has seen our future."

"Oh?"

"A child," he whispered.

Emma rolled on top of him, her hands holding the sides of his face gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled. "I love you too," he leaned up and kissed her.

"Still waiting on that marriage proposal."

He laughed, "I know. I promise, it will come."

"I've heard that before," she gently scolded.

"But those times I didn't have a ring being made," he smirked, his eyes alight with love as he gazed up at her.

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Truly," he leaned up to kiss her sweetly. "It's still being worked on. As soon as I realized how much I missed you, I went and ordered it. I can pick it up soon."

Emma leaned down and kissed him lustfully. He groaned against her, his hands moving over her body. Emma arched into his touch, her eyes closed as his fingers warmed slightly to heighten her sensations. Her mind moved fondly back to the time that they had first met in Siberia.

* * *

-Some Time in the Past-

Emma Frost, The White Queen, shivered. It was freezing here. She missed the warmth from the sun. But the Hellfire Club had one goal, and she had to complete her mission. The extra clothing she had on didn't seem to be helping, though. She trembled as an icy wind blew at her. She was so tired. So sleepy. Just a quick nap. But Emma knew if she stopped moving that she would be dead from the elements. But the parts of her that weren't tired were going numb from the subzero temperatures. Emma saw a cave. There could be warmth up there. She moved toward it slowly, a warm fire the only thought on her mind. She wasn't halfway there before she collapsed.

She woke nude and pressed against a warm, also nude, body. Immediately she started struggling, but he was stronger than her. He whispered, "Stay still. The only heat you're getting is from my own body. You're not quite warm enough yet," his hand moved to her forehead, "you're still a little blue."

"Who are you?"

"Anton Demidov," he answered. "It's a good thing you used your powers to feel for me. Feeling it helped me find you."

"You're a mutant?"

"Weren't you looking for me? The Russian who lives in Siberia whose body is liquid fire?"

"You're the man I was sent to kill," Emma tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'll save you some time. You're not more powerful than me, my dear. And anyway, you need to stay right here and get warm. As you can see, there's no fire in this cave. Just me. You need me to survive."

Emma stopped struggling and relaxed. He was right. She needed him. But she hadn't used her telepathy to search for him. She supposed that her own powers had used themselves to protect her. Sometimes it really did come in handy, being a powerful telepath. Her arms moved around his neck, holding him against her. "You're right. Thank you for saving my life."

Anton seemed surprised at her gratitude. "You're welcome," he said. "Tell me if you get too hot. Sometimes I get carried away."

"I will," she smiled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She knew she shouldn't trust him, but it was either curl up with him or die. And she'd rather live.

When Emma next woke Anton was asleep next to her, his arms wrapped around her body. She looked around her surroundings, not wanting to pull away from him yet. There was a fire going now in the cave, which explained why she was nice and warm, aside from Anton's superheated body. She realized for the first time that they were lying on a bed. It was small, probably a full-sized bed. Emma looked around the rest of the cave. There was a small table with two chairs, and a small stove that looked older than the two of them combined. Next to it was an icebox. She turned in his embrace, their bodies now face to face. She touched his cheek, "Anton? Are you awake?"

"Now I am," he mumbled. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him, "how do you feel?"

"Warm," she smiled. "I was sent to kill you. By the Hellfire Club."

"Those morons again?" He shook his head, "This is the second time they've sent someone. I thought they got the message the first time when their man died in the frozen tundra. You made it much farther than he did. I'm impressed."

"They sent someone before?"

"A death sentence. I found his body. He had some papers with him. It said Hellfire Club. Had a description of me. Said I was a 'threat' and needed to be taken out. They must not like you," he smiled sadly, "why else send you?"

Emma felt enraged. She'd thought she was moving up in the organization, not down like this. "I owe you for saving my life. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Do you cook? I'm not that great at it. I have meat and stuff, I just don't do so well cooking. I'm starving."

"I can cook," she made to get up and he let her. Immediately she missed his warmth. "Where did my clothes go?"

"I dried them," he stood, walking over to the pile of clothing he'd folded. He picked up her clothing and placed it on the bed, pulling her into a warm embrace to warm her up once more, "Warm again?"

"Very warm," she smiled at him. "I think I can get dressed now."

"I kind of like this arrangement," he grinned. She thought his smile was very sexy. His whole appearance and demeanor oozed sex appeal to her. It was very intriguing.

"I like it too," she admitted, "but if you want to eat you're going to need to let me go."

"Very well," he released her and watched as she put on her clothing bit by bit. "Warm?"

"Not as warm as being with you," she blushed. He grinned broadly.

She cooked a meal for the two of them, and they ate silently. Once they had eaten he melted some snow to wash the dishes, which he did before pulling her back to the bed. "It's warmer for you this way."

"Are you sure you're thinking about me?"

"Well my concern for _you_ does give _me_ some benefits," he grinned. Emma laughed. "So, what's your name?"

"Emma. Emma Frost."

"_Frost_? But you can't handle the snow?"

"My powers are telepathy and turning into hard diamond."

"Impressive. My powers are not limited to lava. I can manipulate the elements of Earth. Fire. Water. Earth. Wind."

"No wonder they think you're a threat," she mused.

"Indeed. So, Emma. Why are you here?"

"Well not to kill you."

"Obviously," he smirked.

"Now I…I don't know what to do."

"You're welcome to stay here until you figure it out," he offered. "I don't exactly have alot of company, living out here. It's nice having someone to cuddle with."

"Have you," Emma ran her hand down his chest slowly, "been with someone before?"

He laughed, "I have. Before I came to Siberia, I was living in Russia and I was quite popular with the ladies. But it's been years."

"Why come out here?"

"I wanted the isolation. And I also wanted to work on controlling my powers. I'm very powerful, and I've found no limits to my powers. However, I had a problem controlling them. Coming here, I've kept civilization safe."

"Why stay if you can control it now?"

"The only other place I have to go back to is to the man that took me in when I was a boy. And he died a year ago. I got a letter on a trip into town that he left me property. I just have to go accept the safety deposit box he left me."

"So he gave you a home, even in his death," Emma sighed, "and he's not a mutant?"

Anton shook his head, "He was a KGB officer, and normal. He found me when I destroyed my family's home and the village I had grown up in. Raised me. Helped me. He was a good man."

Emma stroked his cheek, "I wish I'd had that upbringing. My mother popped pills and my father was a heartless man. Every lover I've ever had has tossed me aside when they learn that I'm a mutant. I don't have much faith in humanity. I can't believe Shaw tossed me aside so easily…I trusted him."

"Because he's a mutant or because you thought he was a good man?"

Emma looked up at him, surprised by his question. "I-I guess because he's a mutant. I thought we wouldn't cheat our own kind."

"Being a jerk is not a trait that only non-mutants have," Anton shook his head. "If it helps, I'm not a jerk," he smiled.

Emma laughed. She liked Anton. He was very sweet. And very smart. She leaned up and kissed him, softly. He pulled away in surprise but then leaned back in, his tongue moving over her lips until she opened them to him. He pushed her into the bed, kissing her hungrily.

Emma slid her hands down to his pants, unbuttoning them. "I want you," she whispered.

"I want you too," he smiled, pulling off his shirt.

* * *

-Back to the Present-

Emma moaned as she ground her hips against her lover's body. He leaned up and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Emma pulled free of the kiss as she climaxed, crying out, "Anton!"

They collapsed together, Anton smiling as he touched her cheek softly, "You are so beautiful, Emma."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "You're pretty hot too," she admired his body.

Anton stretched, "Hungry?"

"Starving," she grinned. "We need to talk about what to do next."

"We do," he nodded. "This is a partnership. I haven't forgotten that."

"As if I'd ever let you," she teased, kissing him. "Now let's do something about food. We can talk over dinner."

"Sounds very good to me," he kissed her once more, then relinquished his hold on her. Anton watched her move to put on some clothes almost as though he was hypnotized. Emma grinned, knowing he was watching her, and stuck her butt out as she bent over. She might as well tease him. It was more fun teasing the man she was sexually attracted to than the nimrods she had to seduce mentally in order to get what she wanted out of them. Anton appreciated more than her body. She knew that. She'd always known that. Combined, they were virtually unbeatable. He controlled the physical world, and she controlled the mental one. Theirs was the perfect match. And no one would break them apart.

"So our plans?"

Anton chewed thoughtfully, "We could ask Oracle."

Emma nodded, "I think that's a good start. I think we both know, though, that we will have to choose in the end which side to join with."

"I know," he sighed, "I just don't want to. Minus the whole killing humans thing, they both have some valid points. It's assimilation versus appreciation, and that fight will never be resolved."

"It's funny how they cannot see that they are two sides to the same coin."

"In the end, maybe they will," Anton frowned and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You said they were friends, right?"

"Yes they were."

"Then maybe they will be able to be reunited in the end."

"You think friendship will outlast a political difference?"

"I think it will," he nodded. "I think it will."

"I hope you're right," she smiled sadly, "One already harmed the other."

"I'm sure there will be more damage done. That's where we come in. To keep them alive. If one goes too far, we join the other and pull the one back in. We're capable of that much," he smirked.

Emma laughed. "True."

* * *

-Seven Years Later-

"Anton?" Emma called out for her husband. Where was he? "ANTON!" There was debris everywhere and she couldn't move, crushed by the car as she was. Her powers had saved her from harm, but she couldn't lift the cars that were piled on top of her.

Suddenly she felt the Earth tremble. That didn't feel like a Sentinel approaching. But she couldn't be sure. "Emma? EMMA!" She could hear him, but she couldn't see him.

With a deep breath, she gave one more yell, "ANTON!" Within seconds he was at her side.

"Oh God are you…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my powers saved me from injury. But I can't get them off of me."

"Let me handle that, my love," he stood up and his eyes rolled back into his head, turning brown as she felt the earth tremble stronger than before. She watched as magma oozed through the cracks and he manipulated it to fly into the air, melting the car on the top of the pile. "Turn into diamond, Emma. I won't hurt you, but I don't want you to get burned."

She did as he asked. Soon there was one car left. He brought his hand directly against the car and it blasted away from him, landing in a pile of debris and ash. His eyes turned back to their normal green color and she returned to her human form. He helped her up, "Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm fine love. Thank you for saving me."

"I always will," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"You two, stay where you are," came a voice from behind them. Anton turned to see three mutants staring at them. One was huge. One looked like a wolfman, the other was short and green and reminded Emma of a frog or toad. "You're mutants. You're coming with us."

Anton looked at Emma, "What do you think?"

"I think that you smelled better when you lived in that cave than these three do," she wrinkled her nose.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I meant, 'should we listen to them?' Although they do smell atrocious."

"Oh! Well I say we don't listen. After all, we have better things to do."

"I think so too," he looked at the men, "have a nice day, but we don't want any cookies. Now we're going home."

"No you're not," the large one said, moving forward. "You're coming with us."

"Really? Make me," Anton smirked. Emma fought a smirk. She knew he was challenging them. They clearly knew so as well, but obviously expected that they would win. The toad-like mutant's tongue shot toward Emma. She immediately turned to diamond and used her psychic powers to wrap the tongue around the mutant's own body, tying it into a tight knot. The huge man lunged at Anton, who held up his hand as though to stop him. Molten lava shot from his hand, melting the large man's helmet and his clothes, burning him. Emma wondered if he could even feel it as he continued lunging toward Anton. Suddenly he stopped and seemed to realize that he was burning. Wasting no time the wolf-like man ran toward them. Anton just rolled his eyes and a geyser erupted from the sewer, sending him flying.

"Very impressive," a voice came from behind them. Anton and Emma turned to see Magneto coming toward them, Mystique by his side. "You would be assets to our team."

Anton shook his head, "Your boys didn't get the message. Now I need to explain it to you? Emma, I just want to go home."

"I know love. I do too."

"One last round then," his eyes rolled back in his head and the Earth cracked open. Magma started flowing. Emma knew what he was doing. She moved to him and he lifted his arms, letting her wrap her arms around his waist. Suddenly there was an explosion and the lava shot up, Anton transforming into lava himself and they blasted through the air.

The ocean cushioned their fall then carried them to the beach of their island compound home. She sighed into his arms as they were pushed onto the beach, "That was fun."

"Indeed," he smiled.

"They won't stop, now that they know how powerful you are."

"I don't care. For now it's just the two of us, and I just want to sleep."

"Sleep sounds heavenly," she finally stood up, pulling him to his feet. "Let's go to bed, Anton."

"Best thing you could say to me right now," he entered the access code and they entered the building, the door sealing shut behind them.

"To your father's credit, this place is built out of cement."

"And thick wood and plastic doors. Even if he finds this place, he's not getting in."

"Not when all the metal is down below," she laughed, pulling him to their bedroom, "now it's time for sleep."

They woke the next morning, entwined in one another. Emma stretched and reached up to touch his cheek tenderly, "Wake up, Anton."

"Don't want to," he mumbled.

"You can't enjoy my body then," she moved to get up and immediately his arms tightened around her. He rolled on top of her.

"In that case, let's start enjoying one another," he grinned. He kissed her hungrily and Emma groaned into his mouth, her arms locking around his shoulders.

After they made love Emma sighed into his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "You mean so much to me," he sighed.

"I know Anton. You mean more to me than words could say," she kissed his cheek, "how about we get some food?"

"Sounds good to me." He let her pull him up and he put on a pair of shorts while she took his t-shirt and put it on, "No underwear? My favorite way for you to walk around," he growled in appreciation. Emma batted her eyes innocently at him and he pulled her to him, kissing her lustfully, "Don't start something you don't want to finish."

"Who me?" she teased, escaping his grasp and running out of the room.

"I'll catch you!" He yelled, running after her.

A loud knock on the door alerted them to guests. Emma stopped running and Anton nearly crashed into her, "Who could that be?"

"Let's look," he brought up the video feed for outside. There was a man in a wheelchair outside their door. Anton activated the audio, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"To talk to you," he spoke in a British accent, "I am Professor Charles Xavier and I am starting a school for mutants. I would like to talk with you both, please."

"Who's with you?"

"Just Beast, who flew the plane. He is waiting on it."

He looked at Emma, who nodded that they were the only two there. "Just a minute," Anton said before turning off the sound and following Emma to put on some clothing.

They showed Professor Xavier to their living room. Anton handed him a cup of tea before sitting down next to his wife. "What can we do for you, Professor?"

"I saw what you did yesterday. Fighting the Sentinels like that took great courage."

"Not really," Anton shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "We did what we had to. Courage is putting yourself into a situation you weren't already in. We were there, they targeted us. We fought back. That's survival."

"He's right," Emma said, reaching for his hand. "We did nothing special."

"It was an extraordinary show of strength as well," Xavier said.

"What do you want, Professor? I appreciate the compliments, but just get to the point. None of us is stupid, nor able to be bought with compliments."

"I would like you to join me in finding and educating young mutants. Teaching them to use their powers and how to control themselves."

Anton shook his head, "I just want to be left alone. Not the center of attention of the Mutant world."  
"We could convince the humans that there's nothing wrong with us."

"By blending in?" It was Emma's turn to shake her head, "We are proud to be mutants. There is no shame in being a mutant. Blending in makes it seem as though we have something to hide. And we don't."

"If you're sure."

"What would we teach? We're not teachers. Well, I'm not. Emma is."

"I'm certain you could teach Russian, if your accent is any indication. Maybe Russian literature."

"Literature is my forte, Professor. Not his. But regardless, we're not interested. We are staying out of it."

Anton nodded, lacing his fingers with Emma's. "So sorry that you wasted your time coming here. We are happy here, and content. There will come a time when you need us, truly need us, and we will be there when the time comes. Until that time, we're staying away."

Xavier sighed, "If I cannot convince you, then I should go. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you," Emma stood and Anton followed them to the door, letting him out. "Enjoy your trip back, Professor."

Once the door was shut they headed to the kitchen to get some food. "And so it begins," Emma said.

"But when will it end?" He looked over at her, "Not even Oracle knows."

"That's what scares me," Emma spoke softly, putting a pot of coffee on. "We need to overcome this."

"And we will," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She settled into his embrace. She believed him. They were unbeatable.


End file.
